


Intricate Map

by Sarcasmcat



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never given much thought to his scars, except as signs of his strength, his ability to survive when his people needed him the most.  All of that has changed though, since taking Bilbo to his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intricate Map

Eyes closed Thorin smiles when he feels Bilbo's fingers trail down his nose, a faint, ghostly touch. The room is warm, heated by the massive fireplace built in the wall opposite the bed and the bed fur is soft against his back. Bilbo's touch firms as it slides across his cheek and back into the hair above his ear before sliding down to skim over the skin of his neck.

He feels Bilbo lean close and then nimble fingers are sliding over the long scar that mars the skin of his left collarbone. It's over a century old, a remnant of a sparring accident when he was much younger, a keen blade slicing through the leather armour he'd been wearing. Warm breath touches his skin and then Bilbo is kissing his way along the scar and Thorin cants his head to the right, providing his lover more room.

Bilbo shifts, his fingers gliding over a star-burst scar just above his right nipple, a souvenir from raiders after they'd been forced to flee from Erebor, who thought a caravan of Dwarves with women and children, would be an easy target. Lips press against the scar and then slide lower, catching at his nipple and he has to resist the urge to fist a hand in soft curls as Bilbo works the bud with teeth and tongue until it aches, spreading warmth through his body.

A hand spreads wide over his side, rubbing over the edge of healthy tissue and shiny scar. He shudders at the sensation. It's not new, almost as old as the one on his collarbone, but it's from an exploding forge. He'd been lucky enough to survive, while others hadn't, but it had left him with a burn scar where a lick of flame had burned through his clothing to sear skin.

Bilbo licks at the join between healthy tissue and scar and Thorin can't help but groan at the sensation. He's never given much thought to his scars, except as signs of his strength, his ability to survive when his people needed him the most. All of that has changed though, since taking Bilbo to his bed.

The Hobbit seems to find his scars fascinating, spending as much time kissing and stroking them as he does the rest of his body.

There's warm breath against his hip and Thorin feels his cock swell at the proximity of Bilbo's sweet mouth but instead Bilbo slides lower, lips gliding over the long scar on his thigh, that curls from the outside down to the inside, just above his knee, a remnant from their ill-fated attempt to reclaim Azanulbizar.

Bilbo's tongue joins his lips on the scar and Thorin spreads his legs as Bilbo follows the scar to where it ends and he can't resist cupping the back of his lover's head, fingers twining through soft curls. He doesn't push, just cradles, letting Bilbo dictate this encounter.

Thorin doesn't move as Bilbo wiggles to lie across his thighs, picking up his hand from the sheets. Fingers trace the bones, lingering over his knuckles, scarred from life, battle and the forge as he struggled to support his people.

Lips follow fingers and then Bilbo is sliding back and he reluctantly pulls his hands from Bilbo's curls. The bed shifts and there's the sound of a cork being worked from a jar and Thorin shifts his hips at the curl of arousal that flares hotter in his stomach.

Slick fingers curl around his cock and he thrusts up into the touch with a rough sound, hands curling into the fur beneath him. A thumb drags over the head, teasing the slit and Thorin bites off a curse as Bilbo's other hand drops to cradle his balls, rubbing in feather light touches, sending ripples through his body. 

The torture lasts for long minutes, Bilbo teasing and pushing him towards the edge, only to drag him back, fingers like liquid fire on his cock and scrotum, dipping lower to rub over his perineum and entrance.

A wet kiss is pressed to the head of his cock and Thorin thrusts up, growling when the wet heat retreats and Bilbo's soft laugh washes over him. The hands on his body disappear and the bedding rustles as Bilbo moves away

“Thorin.” His name is a whimper and Thorin slits his eyes open, breath catching in his throat. Bilbo is kneeling next to him, cock a hard line against his stomach, the tip damp and flushed in the light of the fire. His head is thrown back, his neck a delicate arch as he works himself open, the muscles of his arm flexing as he rocks down against his hand.

Licking his lips Thorin watches as Bilbo fucks down on his fingers, hips working in little circles as he pants and moans, mouth swollen, cheeks flushed. His cock looks painfully hard, twitching with his every movement and Thorin longs to topple his lover back, to swallow his cock and press his fingers deep into the supple body, to make Bilbo spill with his name on his tongue.

This though, is a greater pleasure and Thorin loosely wraps his hand around his cock, just barely teasing the head. Finally Bilbo pulls his fingers free and moves to kneel over Thorin, hands resting on his knees as tremors shake his body.

Thorin reaches up, drawing his thumb over Bilbo's nipple, smiling at the sharp gasp it draws from his lover, at the way Bilbo bites as his lower lip. “Such a show for me, dear treasure.”

Bilbo flushes and he ducks his head for a kiss, wet and open, before groaning and pushing back at the hand Thorin has between his legs, rubbing at his loose entrance, before dipping in, spreading him further before withdrawing. “Please.”

“As if I would ever deny you Bilbo.” He pushes his lover upright and then guides him back onto his cock, until the head is just inside.

With a shuddering breath Bilbo slides down his cock, unable to help the wince as he settles, body protesting the wide stretch of Thorin's cock. His hands settle on Thorin, one curling over his shoulder to rub at the long scar over his collarbone, the other over his nipple and the scar above it. 

Thorin doesn't move, save the slow rub of his thumbs over Bilbo's hips as he waits for his lover to adjust. It starts slow, barely there rocks of Bilbo's hips, his hands flexing on skin as he moves, chasing away lingering pain with growing pleasure. He loves this, Bilbo over him, getting to watch as his little lover fucks himself, body tightening, cock twitching, face open as he works for his pleasure.

Before long Bilbo is riding him, thighs straining as he slides up and down, body squeezing tight at the base. His fingers are digging into his skin and Thorin doesn't feel it, his hands equally tight on Bilbo as he helps him, knowing there will be marks on the fair skin, thrusting upward as Bilbo slides back on him. Moaning Bilbo curls his fingers around his cock and starts stroking, thumb rubbing at the underside of the head, as he slams down on Thorin.

Bilbo finds his release first, coming with a choked off moan as his seed splatters his chest and his movements slow, hips grinding in circles and Thorin growls and shoves, rolling, pinning Bilbo to the bed and it only takes a handful more thrusts before he's coming, pressed deep, face turned into Bilbo's neck.

He comes back to Bilbo's hands sliding through his sweat soaked hair, whispering endearments and Thorin pulls back enough to catch Bilbo's mouth in a kiss, and he has a hard time moving away from the honey sweetness of the Hobbit, especially with the way Bilbo keeps pulling him back every time he tries to break away.

His rapidly softening cock slips from the clasp of his lover's body and he shifts just enough to get a hand between them. Thorin presses two of his fingers back into Bilbo, the way made easy by the oil and seed and he just barely skims his fingers over the spongy bump there.

Bilbo makes a sound, half pain, half pleasure, body arching into his and Thorin eases him back to the bed with a kiss, withdrawing his fingers as he does. Stretching out next to Bilbo he pulls the blanket over them and Bilbo curls into him with a kiss to the scar on his collarbone.


End file.
